Highend Master Model
Kotobukiya's "Highend Master Model" (officially abbreviated as HMM) is a Zoids line that is a joint effort between Kotobukiya and Takara-Tomy. It features highly detailed, high-quality, highly poseable Zoids models in 1/72 scale. There is no official backstory for the line given so far. Overview Although there are no actual factions for the line, it reflects the traditional Helic Republic and Guylos Empire seen in the Zoids Chaotic Century and Zoids New Century Zero anime. The only Zoid from the Zoids Genesis line produced so far is the Cannory Molga from the'' Molga and Cannory Molga'' set. Kotobukiya has also produced some Zoid variants of their own design, such as the Molga AA and Molga Carrier, as well as the RAMAR Shield Liger. There are Customize Parts for the HMM kits, which are recolored components. The first part in the series was originally a contest prize give-away and was produced in limited numbers. It was later mass produced. In addition, there are HMM CAS. This line consists of the Liger Zero's different armor systems, as seen in the anime. The base zoid will not be included, only the CAS. Zoids Helic Republic * HMM-001 RPZ-03 Shield Liger * Limited-001 RPZ-03 Desert Liger * HMM-002 RHI-03 Command Wolf * Limited-002 Zi-024 Command Wolf LC Irvine Custom * HMM-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger * Limited-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger AB Leon Specification * HMM-005 RPZ-07-II Shield Liger MK-II * HMM-007 RZ-042 Command Wolf AC * HMM-011 RMZ-027 Cannon Tortoise * HMM-013 RZ-030 Gun Sniper * HMM-014 RZ-013 Buster Tortoise * Limited-016 RZ-028 Blade Liger AB Bang Ver. * HMM-018 RZ-30 Gun Sniper Naomi with CP-13 Wild Weasel Unit * Limited-003 RZ-028 Blade Liger Mirage AB * HMM-022 RZ-041 Liger Zero * Limited HMM-023 RZ-042 Command Wolf LC & AC Barad Ver. * HMM-024 RZ-030 Gun Sniper Leena Special * HMM-025 RZ-010 Pteras Bomber Jamie Ver. * HMM-026 RZ-041 Liger Zero Schneider * Limited-001 RPZ-03 Shield Liger Ramar Special (Will include "Wild Flowers" Soundtrack by Ramar) * HMM-028 RZ-014 Godos * HMM-029 RZ-007 Shield Liger Bang Ver * HMM-030 RZ-041 Liger Zero Jager * HMM-034 RZ-046 Shadow Fox * HMM-XXX RZ-031 Dibison (upcoming November 2012) Guylos & Zenebas Empire * Limited-002 Empire Command Wolf LC * HMM-004 EZ-026 Geno Saurer * HMM-006 EPZ-003 Sabre Tiger * HMM-008 EMZ-015 Molga and Molga Cannonry * HMM-009 EZ-016 Saber Tiger Schwalz Ver. * HMM-010 EZ-034 Geno Breaker * HMM-012 EMZ-15 Molga AA (Anti-Air) & Molga Carrier * HMM-015 EZ-015 Iron Kong * HMM-017 EZ-004 Red Horn * HMM-019 EPZ-003 Great Saber * HMM-020 EZ-035 Lightning Saix * HMM-021 DPZ-10 Dark Horn * Limited-019 EPZ-003 Saber Tiger Gold/Royal Saber Tiger * HMM-027 EZ-026 Geno Saurer Raven Ver. * HMM-031 DPZ-10 Dark Horn (Harry Champ) Ver. * HMM-033 EZ-049 Berserk Fury. * HMM-XXX EZ-035 Lightning Saix Irvine Ver. (upcoming 2013) HMM Customized Parts *HMM CP-001: Shield Liger Gold Chrome Fangs and Smokey Canopy (Limited to 200 during initial launch. Later mass released) *HMM CP-002: Command Wolf Gold Chrome Paws and Clear Canopy *HMM CP-003: Blade Liger Gold Chrome Paws *HMM CP-004: Blade Liger Gold Chrome Laser Blades, Gold Chrome Fangs, and Smokey Canopy *HMM CP-005: Genosaurer Red Eye and Silver Chrome Fangs *HMM CP-006: Genosaurer Red Chrome Exhaust Fins *HMM CP-007: Saber Tiger Silver Chrome Fangs, Silver Chrome Paws, and Smokey Canopy *HMM CP-008: Genobreaker Silver Chrome X-Breakers/Geno-Blades *HMM CP-009: Joint Cap Set (Large) Silver Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-010: Joint Cap Set (Small) Silver Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-011: Shield Liger Holotech Shields *HMM CP-012: Joint Cap Set (Large) Gold Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-013: Joint Cap Set (Small) Gold Chrome Ver. *HMM CP-014: Gun Sniper Gold Chrome Multi Blade Antenna, Gold Chrome Bite Fang and Gold Chrome Multi Cover Pack *HMM CP-015: Gold and Silver Chrome Pilot Set *HMM CP-016: Lightning Saix Silver Chrome Bite Fangs, Silver Chrome Leg Joints, and Silver Chrome Interior Cockpit and Gun *HMM CP-017: Lightning Saix Silver Chrome Strike Claws *HMM CP-018: Liger Zero Gold & Silver Chrome Claws & Gold Chrome Teeth *HMM CP-019: Liger Zero Red Chrome Caps *HMM CP-020: Liger Zero Variant Armor (Pearly White) *HMM CP-021: Liger Zero Schnieder Silver Chrome Blades *HMM CP-022: Old Republican Pteras Armor *HMM CP-023: Double Beam Cannon *HMM CP-024: Liger Zero Customize Plating Parts Set *HMM CP-025: Berserk Fury Customize Plating Parts Set HMM CAS *HMM-026 CAS: Liger Zero Schneider Unit *HMM-030 CAS: Liger Zero Jager Unit *HMM-032 CAS: Liger Zero Panzer Unit External links Official Sites *Kotobukiya's HMM Zoids Blog *Kotobukiya's HMM Zoids 5th Anniversary Project Page *Kotobukiya's HMM line *TakaraTomy's Zoids Page *Model reviews including instruction scans Category:Zoids releases